Entranced
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Alex finds himself face to face with an old friend.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Entranced

**Author:** Remussweetie

**Disclaimer:** Nothing. That's all I own.

**Summary: **A phone call from the past brings Alex back.

**CHAPTER 1- HER VOICE**

Alex Rider drove down the pathway to his house. It had been 13 years since his last mission, and 10 years since Alan Blunt died and 9 years since he became head of the M16.

He opened his front door, now living alone and walked in. A red blinking light appeared, showing a new message. He pressed it, and heard something he thought he'd never hear again. Her voice.

"Alex? This is Sabina, Sabina Pleasure. I ran into Jack the other day and she told me where to reach you. Uh- can you give me call when you hear this? It's urgent. My number is 240-266-2859. Thanks, bye."

Alex couldn't believe it. Furry built up inside, and he erased it without a second thought. He walked away and sat down. He thought about Sabina. It had been over 10 years since he had seen her. He instantly regretted erasing it. It was good to hear her voice. Funny how it still warmed his heart.

Alex smiled. His memory was sharp, and he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A woman said.

"Sab?"


	2. Phone Calls

**Title:** Entranced

**Author:** Remussweetie

**Disclaimer:** Nothing. That's all I own.

**Summary: **A phone call from the past brings Alex back.

**CHAPTER 2- Phone Calls**

"Hello?" A woman said.

"Sab?" Alex said.

"Who is this?" She asked angrily.

"Alex." He replied. Did he dial the right number?

"I'm sorry but I don't know an Alex." She hung up. But of coarse she did. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She didn't even know his number- how did he get hers?

Alex was confused. He hung up. But it just had to be her. She called him. He hit the redial button and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Alex Rider! That's who I am!" He said.

She gulped. "Alex?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. He felt his heart melt when she spoke once again. That voice had always been home for him.

"Why did you call?" She asked.

"You called me. You said you ran into Jack the other day, and she gave you my number." He explained. How could she forget?

"I didn't call you. How do I know it's you?" She asked. She was right, it could be a trap.

"Are you in London?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Meet me at 4th street in the café. 3:00 sound good?" He decided.

She sighed. If it was another trap, she was ready. After all- she was in the C.I.A. She was trained for this. "Done." She hung up.

It was 2:50. Sabina was sitting in the café waiting. No one would show…she knew it.

Just then a man came in. She instantly felt her heart race. It was him.


	3. Lies

**Title:** Entranced

**Author:** Remussweetie

**Disclaimer:** Nothing. That's all I own.

**Summary: **A phone call from the past brings Alex back.

CHAPTER THREE- LIES

It was him. Alex Rider. After all these years, he walked in. Sabina got up and tried to rush out of the door, until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" Alex asked at the woman standing before him. Boy did she look familiar.

Sabina was nervous. He already had spotted her. "No, no I'm sorry. I don't think I know you." She said and hurried out the door.

Sabina sighed and looked inside the Café. Memories came back about her summer love, and she turned around and went back inside. She looked around for the man she had ran into earlier and found that he was not there.

The next day, Sabina called Alex once and no one answered. Why did I lie to him? The doorbell rang.

Sure enough it was, "Hello, I'm Alex Rider. And you are Sabina if Im not mistaken." He smiled. That same smile that made her knees weak when she was a teenager. And that same smile that made her knees weak still.

She took a deep breath, "Yes, I am."

Alex looked at her, "Then why did you tell me you aren't her when I asked?"

"Because, I just didn't." She answered lamely.

"You want to meet up again?" Alex asked, hoping it was a yes.

She sighed. "I rather not. But we can still talk. Im just not ready." She said.

Alex smiled, "That'd be fine." And kept the convocation going.

I AM SO SORRY! Ignore the last chapter!


End file.
